vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole
Down the Rabbit Hole is the fourteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eightieth episode overall. Summary CHARLIE BEWLEY FROM “TWILIGHT” GUEST STARS AS ONE OF THE FIVE HUNTERS - On the island, Damon has an ugly run-in with a hunter named Vaughn, and realizes he is one of The Five. Stefan confesses his true feelings about the possibility of becoming human again to Elena. When a stunning new piece of information about the cure is suddenly revealed, it changes the stakes for everyone. Jeremy helps Bonnie recognize what is real and what is an illusion, and Shane is comforted by a woman from his past, Caitlin. Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Tyler find that their attempt to translate the code on the Hunter’s Sword is futile without help from Klaus, who has his own reasons for wanting to solve the puzzle. Plot Cast Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *David Alpay as Atticus Shane *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Guest Cast *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane Quotes :Vaughn: "My name is' Galen Vaughn and you better start talking''."' :'Stefan: "Everyone's here because they wanna be." :Shane: "We're gonna raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was." :Jeremy: "Take my hand. I'll get us there." :Vaughn: "Your friends will be the end of you." :Damon: "You don't know my friends." '''Webclip #1 Elena and Stefan Talk (Rebekah in the distance by them) : (Rebekah is roaming the beach trying to get service on her cell phone and spots Stefan and Elena) : Elena: "And once again everyone's life is in danger, looking for this cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire." : Stefan: "No. Everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too." : Elena: "Stefan why didn't you tell me you wanted the cure for yourself?" : Stefan: "I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it? I've seen every side of vampirism. There is the power, the misery, the guilt, and in the long run, the good parts kind of suck too." : Elena: "Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm asking is why didn't you tell me?" : Stefan: "Because it had nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal -- that's something I've wanted long since before I met you." : Elena: "Well I'm glad you told me now." : Stefan: "Yeah. What's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right?" : Elena: "Between friends? I like that." :(smiles at Stefan grabbing his hand as Rebekah watches from the distance) Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x14 Promo "Down the Rabbit Hole" (HD)-0|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x14 Extended Promo "Down the Rabbit Hole" (HD)|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Webclip 4x14 - Down the Rabbit Hole HD|Webclip Pictures TVD414A_0016b.jpg-a7c338a3-t3.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo7 500.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo2 500.jpg TVD4140082b-1889213024465280554.jpg TVD414damon rebekah.jpg|Damon and Rebekah Vaughn.jpg|Vaughn Vaughn torturing Damon.jpg|Vaughn torturing Damon rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg vaughn2.jpg Damon 4x14.jpg 73551_490484070993823_868725153_n.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.14 - Down the Rabbit Hole - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg 205768_491529630889267_161904822_n.jpg|Rebekah and Stefan 414_1.jpg 414_2.jpg 414_3.jpg 414_4.jpg 414_5.jpg 414_6.jpg 414_7.jpg 414_8.jpg 414_9.jpg 414_10.jpg 414_11.jpg 414_12.jpg 414_13.jpg 414_14.jpg 414_15.jpg Damon_Ring_4x14.jpg DamonCellar_4x14.jpg 4x13clip-01.jpg 4x13clip-02.jpg 4x13clip-03.jpg 4x13clip-04.jpg 4x13clip-05.jpg 4x13clip-06.jpg 4x13clip-07.jpg 4x13clip-08.jpg 4x13clip-09.jpg 4x13clip-10.jpg 4x13clip-11.jpg 4x13clip-12.jpg 4x13clip-13.jpg 4x13clip-14.jpg 4x13clip-15.jpg 4x13clip-16.jpg 4x13clip-17.jpg 4x13clip-18.jpg 4x13clip-19.jpg 4x13clip-20.jpg 4x13clip-21.jpg 4x13clip-22.jpg 4x13clip-23.jpg 4x13clip-24.jpg 4x13clip-25.jpg 4x13clip-26.jpg Trivia *This will be the last episode of the Silas Chapter. Notes/Spoilers Behind the Scenes * Cultural References * The title is a reference to adventure. ** "The rabbit hole" is where The White Rabbit jumps down and Alice follows. In the tunnel there are many objects and things, and the walls are filled with books and jars. It resembles a tall and thin house. The objects in the tunnel appear to be floating, and in the bottom of the tunnel there is an armchair full of dry leaves. References *Summary - http://www.ksitetv.com/vampire-diaries/vampire-diaries-4-14-down-the-rabbit-hole-description/19088 See Also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4